Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Para Katniss, la tormenta terminó cuando sus hijos nacieron. Este fic participa del Reto temático de Marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

* * *

Ya nada queda de lo que alguna vez fue el distrito doce.

Observa los restos de las casas que han servido de cementerio provisorio para cuerpos sin vida que con el tiempo se han convertido en cadáveres que despiden un olor nauseabundo.

Camina entre los escombros de la alcaldía y sus ojos no pueden evitar dirigirse hacía la casa del alcalde. Madge, la única amiga que quizás tenía en el distrito, ha muerto allí cuando los aviones enviados por el Capitolio no le dieron tiempo para escapar.

Todo se encuentra destruido hasta el alambrado que separaba el distrito del bosque donde a menudo cazaba. El bosque volverá a crecer o al menos eso quiere creer, las bombas del Capitolio pueden haber dejado infértil la tierra para siempre y sin los animales que cazaban habitualmente, ¿cómo mantendrían a sus familias?

«El distrito doce ya no existe —la voz de Gale se hace presente en su cabeza—. Mandaron a sus aviones cuando los Juegos no terminaron como ellos querían.»

—El distrito doce ya no existe —repite Katniss en voz alta y una serie de imágenes se vuelve a reproducir en su mente: la muerte de Prim cuando aquella bomba salió mal, la decapitación de Finnick, cuando ella disparó la flecha en dirección a Alma Coin—. Tampoco existe Prim.

Katniss suelta un grito de horror e inmediatamente siente que alguien la toma fuertemente por los hombros y la sacude un poco hasta que ella vuelve a la realidad. Tiene el rostro pacífico de Peeta ante sus ojos, sus manos suaves sobre su piel desnuda y su corazón latiendo sobre su pecho.

Ella vuelve a observar a su alrededor pero en vez de encontrarse con los escombros del distrito doce, se encuentra en la pequeña casa que Peeta y ella construyeron cuando se comenzó a reestablecer el distrito doce, después de que todo acabó. Las paredes están pintadas de un color anaranjado como el del atardecer y Peeta las ha pintado con motivos florales.

—Solamente ha sido una pesadilla —dice él cuando la estrecha contra su pecho.

Katniss siente que un alivio le recorre de pies a cabeza cuando escucha las palabras de Peeta y toca su vientre con las manos. Comprueba que sigue tan abultado como de costumbre y cuando siente un pequeño movimiento, algo casi imperceptible, pero a ella le hace sentir que está viva y que su hija está viva con ella.

Aún no saben que nombre van a ponerle pero a menudo Peeta dice que quiere que se parezca físicamente a ella, que tenga el cabello oscuro para poder trenzárselo hacía un costado como lo hacía Katniss pero ella rechaza esa idea. No quiere trenzar el cabello de su hija de esa forma porque con una trenza hacía el costado es como participó en sus primeros Juegos y quiere tratar de recordar lo menos posible sobre ellos.

—Lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y quiero que la llamemos Prim. Es la voz de Katniss la que suena en la habitación.

O — O

Las manecillas del reloj marcan las nueve de la mañana y ya es hora de que los niños se apronten para ir a la escuela. Katniss acomoda la cola de patito que a su hija siempre le queda cuando intenta acomodar los bordes de la camisa dentro de la pollera y su mirada se vuelve nostálgica, recuerda cuando hacía lo mismo con Prim.

Ambas se dirigen hasta la cocina y Katniss se extraña que ni Peeta ni su hijo se encuentren allí. Lo piensa por breves segundos antes que el aroma del pan recién horneado la distraiga por completo.

— ¿Cuando volveremos a ver a la tía Annie y al primo Finnick? —pregunta su hija.

—Este fin de semana iremos al distrito cuatro —responde ella—. Annie me ha dicho que Finnick está pensando en comprarse un bote para llevarlos a navegar.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! —exclama con las mejillas arreboladas—. ¿Crees que Finnick me enseñe a nadar?

Katniss asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y está a punto de agregar algo más cuando escucha que la puerta se abre de repente y varios pasos avanzan en dirección a donde ella están.

Peeta y su hijo han dejado un considerable rastro de agua por toda la casa y las puntas de sus cabellos no dejan de escurrir gotitas cristalinas. Él la besa suavemente en los labios y Katniss respira el olor mojado de su cuello.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —pregunta ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Vernos mojados, ¿no te da alguna pista? —interrumpe su hijo.

Peeta le extiende una toalla al pequeño para que pueda secarse e increíblemente es su esposa la que se ofrece a secarle el cabello.

—Hace unos días le dije a papá que me gusta una niña de mi escuela y como no tenía idea de cómo llamar su atención, me dijo que él podría ayudarme.

—Entonces me preguntó, cómo hice yo para poder conquistarte —completa Peeta.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? —interroga Katniss.

—Le dije que debía tirarle un pan en medio de la lluvia y fuimos hasta su casa.

Katniss se debate entre soltar una carcajada o asombrarse de las ocurrencias de Peeta. Tampoco puede creer que a su hijo ya le guste una niña, apenas tiene siete años y no sabe absolutamente nada de las relaciones de ese tipo. En realidad ella tampoco tenía idea cuando Peeta le arrojó aquel pan que la salvó de morir de hambre pero ese fue su primer encuentro y por eso lo atesora con infinito cariño en su memoria.

— ¿Funcionó?

—Después de arrojarle aquel pan mientras que nuestro hijo le gritaba su amor, salió su padre a reclamar por el griterío —explica Peeta—. Entonces le dije lo que estaba sucediendo y no puso ninguna objeción para que ella viniera a comer un pastel a la salida de la escuela.

Ella le revuelve el cabello con ternura a su hijo mientras esté sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo se llama la niña?

—Madge —responde el pequeño—. Madge Hawthorne.


End file.
